He is my Wood
by pioson-hearts
Summary: My name is Taylor Lovdy I'm a witch. I'm also in love with the grfyindor quidich captain what a year this will be. rated M for later chaperts Oliver/OC
1. Chapter 1

"George, Freddy, Ollie where are you?"I asked myself as I walked down the hall of the hogwarts express.My name is Taylor Lovdy. I'm a seventeen year old witch who is going into her seventh year at hogwarts and is curently looking for my three best freinds. Sudenly two redheaded twins stepped out of a compartment.

"Ello gorgeous"Fred weasley said to me.

"wuts ur name"asked george

"funny boys I've been looking for u guys everywhere"you siad not getting that they didnt regonize you.

"do we know you?"asked the twins with puzzled faces.

"come on guys jokes over its me Taylor"Ireplied while rolling my eyes

"taylor wow you.."fred said

"changed"george finished for him.

"no i havent not really"I said. Sure my face is now acne free and breats are bigger I lost like 10 puonds and my hair is shraighter and shiner and bouncier but thats it. I have amazing green eyes honey brown hairand a models body with c cup breasts. I look like amanda bynes with c cup boobs.

"taylor you look amazinghow can you not see that are you trying to get someones attention?"fred asked.

"guys I want to get into the compartment please"

"Follow us princess"george replied

"do not think about calling me that" i threatned.

"Oh its now your new nickname thats all were gonna call you" replioed fred with a grin.

"Hey wheres Ollie?" I asked

"... Um hes in the compartmentattached to Katie"fred replied not seeing the hurt in your eyes.

"Ohh ok"you said even though your heart is shattered youve like Ollie ever since second year but he never thought of you as more then a friend"hey wheres Lee?"

"Hes in the compartment waiting we were all wondering were you were... no one is gonna regonize you we should pull a prank on them wut do u say princess?"asked george

"ok wut kind of joke"u asked

"you play the rool as my girlfirend until somebody regonizes you" george says

"but we'd need to kiss and act all lovey dovey"you said

"Sooo please princess I want to mess with their heads it would be a great joke please"george pleaded

"Ohh fine"I replied as he opens up the door and george puts an arm around your waist.

"hey guys"goerge greets as he sits down and pulls you down n to his lap.

"george how did you pull that gorgeous girl" Lee aks

"Saved her from Flint"replies george as he gives you a kiss on the cheek

"sooo wuts your name?" asked katie

"sheila"replies george for you

"sheila ok ... where are you from?"asks oliver

"australia" I reply glaring at george for the retarded name he gave me. "so wut are your guyses names?" i ask

"Oh im katie this is oliver and thats lee" she answeres

"you look familar have we met before"Lee asks you fred and george giggle

"I dont know maybe" you say with a smile then Lee jumps up and yells

""Taylor my god"

Oliversand katies eyes grow huge with shock while you fred and george are roling on the ground with laughter.

Authors Note: so thats the first chapter hoped you liked it


	2. Chapter 2

"Took you guys long enough I thought I thought I'd have to spend the school year with name Sheila,... why Sheila George?"I asked with a groan.

"I don't know it just popped into my head princess,"He replies.

"Are you guys really going out?"asks Oliver.

"NO!"you and George answer.

"Then whats with the princess thing?"Katie asks.

"Ohh me and George came up with it because she looks like a princess" replies Fred.

"She does look beautiful" Lee says as he gives me a hug.

"Whats with the new look finally trying to be a girl?"Katie asks in a bitchy tone.

"No just came naturally," Iaid back hotly.

"Sure where'd you go I mean this transformation must have cost a lot come on look at you your actually hot its amazing saying as you were an hugly hag before," Katie says with an evil smirk.

"Well at least I'm not a whore and have to put on loads of makeup to lookhlf as good as I do." I reply standing up so we were eye level actually I'm about 5 inches shorter then her sayg as she 5'8".

"You little bitch," Katie shrieks at me before she punches me in the face. I stagger back and was about the sorry whore in the face when I felt Lee, Fred, and George all holding me back. Now I may be short but being on the quiditch team for six year, sense second year, made me very stong.

"Hey she punched me I get to punch her back," I yell to the boys stuggling to get out f their hold and I did but Oliver grabbed me before I got to her.

Katie leave now," boomed Oliver he was super pissed at what Katie said to you. Once Kaiteleft Oliver let you out of his hold.

"I take it you guys dont like each other," Fred said sarcasticly I glared at him.

"Why didn't you guys let me hit her I only would have done it once." I said to the guys.

"Even with one puch you would have knocked her out,"George said I smirked knowing it was true.

"Still you guys had no right to interfer it was between me and her." I said as I grabbed my robes from out of my trunk.

"I'm going to change I'll be back in a while," was all I said as I left the compartment.

"Ello there pretty lady," Flint siad wraping his arms around my waist.

"Ewww Flint get off me," I said disgusted as I tryed to pry his arms off my waist.

"Ohh Taylor its you wow you sure did grow up over the summer come onlets have some fun,"He said as he dragged me into one of the changing rooms and locked the door behind him. Then he kissed me I tried to kick him where the sun dont shine but he pushed me up against the wall his thights on mine so I couldnt move my legs. He started to slowly unbutton my shirt and tease the skin the was becoming exposed. Silent tears flowed down my checks I didnt want this to happen. He got my shirt offf and started to cup my breast threw my bra. Then he took it off and trailed kisses to me breast and startedto suck on it. He circled my nipple with his tongue making me gasp with disgust. He took this as a good sign he slid his finger under my skirt and panties he hooked his fingers on the end and dragged them down the unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the ground. He put a silence charm on me so i couldnt scream so i continued to stuggle but it didnt do anything he dragged me down on to the floor and his tongue slid down yourbody tell it reached pussy where he licked and sucked making the tears flow faster


End file.
